


like sneaking out after curfew

by uhhherynn



Series: IF WE CLOSE ALL OUR EYES TOGETHER [6]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Bottom Louis, Bottom Niall, Condoms, Doggy Style, Flip Fuck, Football!Nouis, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Outdoor Sex, Top Louis, Top Niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-17 00:29:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3508349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uhhherynn/pseuds/uhhherynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Niall play a little footie at midnight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	like sneaking out after curfew

**Author's Note:**

> "IF WE CLOSE ALL OUR EYES TOGETHER" is a never-ending smutty series, with a smattering of plot, based around the idea that One Direction are in a polyamorous relationship with each other. Which they are, obviously (except not REALLY, so chill, Modest—this is all just my "imagination").
> 
> I intended for this chappy to just be a fun quickie with football!Nouis, but it turned into the longest yet, ha! 
> 
> (The chapter art is by me, but please hit me up if you know the sources/own the images, I want to give credit where it's due!)

 

 

Louis was standing on the hotel bed, a beer in one hand and a packet of crisps in the other. Niall was sat on the edge of the same bed, a beer between his thighs, and a chicken strip frozen in mid-air, halfway to his mouth.

The final player in the shoot-out took aim before firing off a kick.

“Goal!”

Louis crowed triumphantly as the tie was broken, and his team took the match. He accidentally slopped some of his beer onto the floor before very intentionally dumping the whole bag of salty snacks onto Niall’s defeated form.

“How’s the loss feel, Niall, my boy? A deep ache, innit?”

He cackled as Niall shook the crisps off and lied back on the bed, lamenting, “Yeah—and fuck you, Tommo.”

Louis dodged the chicken strip when Niall flung it at him. “What was the bet? I get to pick top or bottom the next five times we fuck?” 

“Four!” Niall shot back, and Louis howled an objection. He dropped down quickly to straddle Niall, spilling more beer as he did. 

“No porky pies, Niall… The bet was five.”

Niall smiled slowly before snatching a kiss from him. “Yeah, yeah, it was five.”

Louis was pleased to be right, as he always was, and he kissed Niall harder.

“Is this going to be number one?” Niall asked hopefully, jerking his hips up against Louis.

Hmm… “No, not right now,” Louis decided. He snickered when Niall pouted and climbed off the other boy. He walked over to the mini fridge and flung it open, digging through until he selected two small bottles of something strong. He tossed one to Niall before cracking his open and drinking it down.

“I want to go _outside,”_ Louis announced.

Niall sat up in order to drink his wee bottle of booze down, making a face and wiping his mouth as he looked over. “What, now? It’s midnight.”

Louis started to pace, tossing the empty bottle back and forth between his hands. “Yes, now. We never got to finish that game of footie we started at soundcheck.”

Niall laughed incredulously before lifting his brows. “You’re serious?”

“When am I _not_ serious?”

“Uh, well…  “

“Niall, please.” Louis chewed his lip as he schemed. “I’ve got it!” he barked. He turned and took a victorious free throw at the waste bin with the tiny bottle in his hand… and missed completely. Whatever, he never claimed basketball was his sport.

He gave Niall an encouraging swat. “Get your kit on, Niall, I’ll text you.” Louis hurried from the room, hell bent on executing his plan.

 

***** ***** ***** ***** *****

 

Niall had quickly pulled on a pair of joggers, cut off at the knees, and a hoody… and then found himself sitting around for twenty minutes. He went through two more bottles of beer as he waited, wondering if maybe Louis’ plan had failed.

He jumped excitedly when his mobile buzzed with a text.

_“Meet us at the lift in five ! :)”_

Niall grinned—how could he have doubted Louis would come through? He grabbed his trainers and pulled them on, taking a minute to dip into the bathroom and check himself out. He was hoping to get laid, after all. Ugh, he wasn’t in prime form. He and Louis had woken up and watched football in bed all day, and that had left him looking dishevelled. 

Niall shrugged; he was fairly certain Louis would fuck him anyway.

He grabbed his keycard and phone before leaving the room, jogging eagerly towards the elevator. He rounded the corner and grinned when Louis came into view, clutching a football alongside a vaguely disgruntled Alberto and Basil.

“Oi oiiii!” Louis howled, with zero consideration for the other 1D team members who might’ve been sleeping on this floor.

Niall caught the ball when Louis tossed it to him and asked, “What’s the plan?”

Louis looked at Alberto and Basil with a charming smile. “Alberto managed to find a park about twenty minutes away, outside the city, nice and secluded.” Niall kept smiling when Louis winked at him.

Alberto frowned suspiciously at them before speaking up. “It should be empty at this time of night, but if there are people about, or it looks _at all_ unsafe, we’re coming straight back.”

“Of course.” Louis was so agreeable when things were going his way.

Basil seemed a little more amused by their antics, but raised a finger at them both. “We’re not staying more than an hour.”

Niall nodded quickly and snuck a glance at Louis before agreeing, “Just a little kick around—promise.”

The elevator dinged as it opened, the guards both sighed, and Niall giggled madly with Louis as they huddled close inside. It had been awhile since they were allowed to do something so sneaky; Louis must have been persuasive—or annoying as hell. Probably the latter.

Niall held his breath as this damn slow elevator made him nervous every time. He grabbed Louis’ hand and bounded off when the doors finally opened.

“Not that way!” Basil called, turning them back around. The two guards led them out the back to where one of their Escalades was waiting. They piled into the backseat, and Niall bit his lip when Louis immediately got handsy with him.

“Lads,” Alberto admonished them as he took the back seat and Basil climbed into the front beside the driver. “Save your energy for the park.”

 

***** ***** ***** ***** *****

 

Louis behaved for the entire car ride just to show his appreciation to Alberto and Basil. The guards hadn’t been sleeping, but they hadn’t exactly been keen on a late night field trip, either. Convincing them to find a park for him and Niall to play in hadn’t been easy, but Louis was very persuasive—or annoying as hell. Probably the former.

When they arrived, Louis noticed that the parking lot was empty. A good sign. The lot was at the peak of a hill, which rolled down to a big open clearing in the park. There was only one goal post, but it had woods all around. This would work nicely.

He clutched his football and waited impatiently in the car with Niall and the driver. Alberto and Basil had insisted they stay in the car while they took a quick look around.

Being good was so hard.

“Alright, you can come out!”

Louis exploded out of the car when Alberto gave them permission. He didn’t wait for Niall, knowing he’d follow, and he bolted past Alberto and Basil as they walked back to the car. He galloped down the hill with zero regard for gravity and looked back to check on Niall. The bottle blonde had followed recklessly, but the hill got the better of him, and Louis let out a raucous laugh when Niall tumbled. 

Of course, karma’s a bitch.

Louis yelled a curse when the hill got his legs moving so fast that the rest of him couldn’t keep up. He wobbled wildly before crashing and burning, rolling down the rest of the hill and losing his football in the process. When he came to a stop on his stomach, he lifted his head to look for Niall, only to grunt when the other boy sat on him. 

“Niall! You survived, I’m so glad,” Louis teased, craning his neck to look back up at him.

Niall smirked at him before looking up the hill when Basil yelled, “Alright? You’ve not been here five damn minutes!”

Louis laughed with Niall and shouted back, “Yeah, yeah!” He looked back to Niall and squirmed underneath him. “You going to get off so we can play?”

Niall considered it a moment before leaning down to kiss him. “Figuring to do both, Tommo.”

He smirked at the Irish lad’s innuendo before crying out offendedly when Niall sprang to his feet and went after the ball. Maybe it was fair to give the gimpy sod a head start, but fuck that! Louis scrambled to his feet and took off after Niall, yelling insults as he did.

It was a cold night, but Louis was soon hot under his shorts and jumper from all the running around. He showed off whenever possible, leaping unnecessarily, head butting the ball at every opportunity, and generally being _extra_ about everything. He knew Niall’s knee was sound, but the rosy-cheeked Irish lad was still getting his stamina back after his surgery earlier in the year.

Niall didn’t seem to mind that Louis was running circles around him, though. If Louis had been in his position, his competitive edge would have had him foaming at the mouth.

Louis panted and put one small foot on top of the ball to still it, motioning to Niall. “Get in net!” 

The other boy must have been relieved for the slightly more stationary position, because he obeyed enthusiastically. Louis glanced to check on their guards—Alberto and Basil were leaning against the car watching them. 

He turned his attention back to Niall and bit his lip when he took aim. He kicked the ball hard and with practiced accuracy, grinning victoriously when it struck a post and ricocheted into the nearby woods.

“Your aim’s real shoddy, mate!” Niall taunted him before trotting into the trees to fetch the ball. 

“My aim is perfect,” Louis muttered to himself, ducking after Niall.

 

***** ***** ***** ***** *****

 

Niall was grateful to be out of the hotel, even if it was just to watch Louis’ shamelessly flamboyant display of football skills. He honestly thought Louis was pretty good, and it filled Niall with pride. He was just a simple lad from Mullingar, but one of his boyfriends was a pro footballer. Fancy that.

He was out of breath and struggling a fair bit, so he didn’t expect to stop Louis’ shot on goal. Much to his surprise, Louis missed and struck the post.

“Your aim’s real shoddy, mate!”

He couldn’t resist taking a jab at the Donny lad before going to retrieve the ball. Niall went further into the woods as he searched. Where had the bloody thing gone?

“Louis, you lost the damn b—” Niall was cut off as Louis tackled him from behind. He squawked as he fell and sprawled across the dirt and leaves, laughing and cursing when Louis ended up on top of him. “Are you trying to kill me?”

Louis was straddling his bum, and he leaned down to speak to Niall. “Not tonight, Nialler—I just wanted to get you out of Alberto and Basil’s sight.”

Niall raised his brows at that and gave his butt a hopeful wiggle. “Yeah?”

His groin heated when Louis ground his stiffening cock against his ass. Niall’s cheek was covered in dirt, along with the rest of him, but he didn’t mind at all when Louis whispered, “You remember when we all went camping in Germany?”

Niall grunted at the memory. “Do I remember fucking you in the woods? Yeah, why, you want a repeat?”

Louis purred, “Yeah, but this time, I’m fucking _you—_ consider this number one.”

Niall groaned and rested his cheek against the dry leaves, he was fully hard now and rubbed his erection against the ground. “Fuck, I didn’t bring a condom,” he said suddenly, lifting his head. “Or _lube.”_

Louis straightened and turned briefly toward their feet. When he turned back, Niall’s eyebrows shot up in surprise: Louis had a condom and a small packet of lube in his hand.

“Where the hell did you get those from!”

Louis preened when Niall was so impressed. “I stashed them in my sock,” he admitted, delighted by his own cleverness.

Niall blinked. “You keep condoms and lube in your sock?”

“Why else did you think I started _wearing_ them?” Of course it wasn’t because they’d all been complaining about his smelly feet for years.

Niall bit his lip and urged, “Go on then—get in.”

 

***** ***** ***** ***** *****

 

OK, so this was the first time Louis had carried a condom and lube in his socks—but he had most certainly been thinking about it ever since he started wearing them. 

He smiled when Niall spurred him, leaning forward to kiss him awkwardly from behind. Louis shifted back so he was straddling Niall’s legs, reaching up so he could drag Niall’s shorts down around his thighs. He took a lustful breath at the sight of Niall’s perky, pale little Irish butt. Yeah, get in, right.

Louis tore the packet of lube open with his teeth and squeezed some of the liquid onto two fingers. He used his other hand to pull Niall’s cheek aside, licking his lips when his hole came into view. Its pretty pink colour was magical in the moonlight—very poetic, Louis thought. So he jammed his finger in it. 

Niall jumped and shouted a curse before squirming underneath him and groaning. Louis grinned wickedly as he worked to open Niall up as fast as possible. They didn’t have much time before—

“Louis!”

Damn. Louis looked up when he heard Alberto’s concerned shout. He didn’t stop fingering Niall open as he yelled back, “We’ll be along shortly!”

“Niall, _honestly._ Get out here! Both of you!”

Louis planted a hand between Niall’s shoulder blades before the boy underneath him could obey Basil’s command. He added a second slick digit to Niall’s hole, groaning with him before shouting back.

“We can’t! We’re… naked!”

“You’re _what!”_

Louis let out a breathy laugh when both guards exclaimed at the same time. Niall pushed his ass back into his hand and groaned, “They’re going to kill us.”

“Yeah, probably,” Louis agreed and then yelled back to them, “I said we’ll be along shortly!”

“Louis, you two better not be—Jesus Christ, this is a _public park!_ “

“I’m well aware, Alberto, thank you for your concern!”

“ _Louis!_ You two can shag in the damn car if you need to!”

“I’m afraid it’s too late for that, but we appreciate the offer!”

Niall was moaning through a laugh underneath him, and Louis smiled fondly. He pulled his hand free and leaned down, kissing Niall’s face where he could. He fished his hard cock from his shorts finally as he asked, “You good, Nialler?”

Before Niall could answer, Alberto yelled a final time, “You have fifteen minutes!”

“I guess I better be,” Niall huffed into the ground. 

Louis ripped the condom open and rolled it over himself. He used the last of the lube to slick himself up, hoping Niall would be alright with the minimal lubrication—he wasn’t so into pain like Harry. 

He gave up straddling and instead maneuvered between Niall’s legs, pulling at the inside of the other boy’s thigh to encourage him to spread. Once he was properly positioned, he flattened down on top of Niall, one hand between them to steer his cock. He gritted his teeth when Niall’s little pink hole resisted him at first, the two of them both groaning when it finally took him inside. Niall squirmed painfully, and Louis did his best to sink down slowly.

Niall took a sharp breath underneath him when he bottomed out. “You don’t have anymore lube in them socks?”

“No—do you want to stop?”

Louis was relieved when Niall shook his quickly. “No, I’m good, give it to me.”

They didn’t have a whole lot of time but Louis tried to show some restraint as he started to fuck Niall into the ground. 

 

***** ***** ***** ***** *****

 

Niall gasped when all of Louis was finally inside him—and nearly inhaled a damn leaf. Fucking in the woods had its disadvantages.

He gritted his teeth after giving Louis the go ahead. Lack of accessible lube was another disadvantage. 

The only thing keeping his erection alive at this point was the fact that the pain reminded him of the first time Louis fucked him up the ass—the first time anyone had. He’d disregarded most of Louis’ advice (Niall was a bit stubborn that way), and had generally made it all much more difficult for himself. But Niall had also ended up coming harder than he ever had in his life, so, wey hey.

He spat another piece of leaf out of his mouth. 

The pain dimmed to a mild discomfort, and pleasure started to peek through the clouds. Louis fucked with the same sort of frenetic energy he put into everything else in life. Niall dug his short nails into the dirt; he could feel the way he hole was stretched tight around Louis’ cock.

Niall swore into the dirt when Louis suddenly grabbed him by the hips, hauling his ass up. Face-down-ass-up, had been the exact way Louis fucked him the first time; Niall had insisted because he needed to bite down on the pillow. This time, he bit down on his own fist to keep from crying out. Louis’ cock pumping inside him was one hell of a distraction, but he _was_ still conscious of the fact they were in public—even if Louis was being loud, loud, and loud regardless.

When Louis reached around, Niall grunted when the other boy discovered he was soft.

“Alright, love?” Louis asked, giving him a few curious tugs.

Niall glanced back at him and managed a nod. The car ride back was going to be real unpleasant on his sore bum, but the discomfort wasn’t so bad that he wanted Louis to stop. He did his best to arch his back and stick his ass up more just to prove his commitment. 

“Yeah, don’t stop,” Niall encouraged, before adding, “You should come. Before Alberto has a mind to drag us out of here.””

He didn’t want Louis to stop, but they didn’t exactly have a lot of time.

 

***** ***** ***** ***** *****

 

Louis could tell Niall’s pain to pleasure ratio was tipped in the wrong direction. The young Irishman was typically giggly and engaged when he bottomed, but now he seemed more like he was just bracing against the assault. When he reached around to jerk him off, Louis’ suspicions were confirmed as he found Niall totally soft.

Niall claimed he was fine, and sticking his ass up was certainly convincing… 

Louis laughed when he brought up Alberto. “He’ll have to drag me out of _you_ first.” 

He smiled when that earned him the sort of throaty, giggle-laced groan he was used to from Niall. The other boy was right, though, Louis hadn’t been keeping track of time but they were probably over their fifteen minutes at this point.  He gave up stroking Niall and instead took hold of his hips again as his thrusts got faster. 

“You’re so fucking tight, Ni, like we haven’t been breaking you in for years now.” Louis was proud of himself, Harry wasn’t the only one who could dirty talk. 

Niall seemed to agree, because he moaned and really tried to push up against his grinding for the first time. In response, Louis put more power into his short thrusts. He looked down to watch his cock slamming into Niall’s ass; he could see his hole, see how the delicate skin had flushed and the way it moved with him. Louis groaned.

“You remember the first time? I fucked you just like this.”

Niall moaned—he was such a sentimental boy, Louis should have known talking about his first time would get him going. 

“Seem to remember,” Niall panted, “We were in a nice cozy bed.”

Louis laughed before biting his lip, he was getting close. He took a look around—they certainly weren’t in a bed now, but he’d almost forgotten they were in a public park. Bloody hell… they were breaking the _law._

Louis came with a shout (he wasn’t worried about anyone hearing, in fact, he hoped Alberto might take that as a sign to warm the car up). He shuddered as the pleasure of his orgasm rolled across his body, pushing his hips hard against Niall’s ass and emptying into the condom.

Louis let go of the other boy’s hip, holding himself as he eased out carefully. He made a bit of a face as he pulled the condom off, the sensation sending a shiver through his body. Louis glanced around before shrugging and tossing the used condom aside. He was already disregarding the law by fucking Niall in a public park, might as well add litterbug to the list. 

The condom dealt with, Louis turned his attention back to Niall. The blonde lad was in the exact same position as when Louis finished, trying to catch his breath. Louis sucked his bottom lip into his mouth as he stared at Niall’s sore, exposed hole. He reached out and pushed two of his fingers inside, listening as Niall groaned.

“Feel like a dickhead not making you come,” Louis admitted, hooking his fingers expertly to stroke at Niall’s prostate.

His boyfriend cried into the dirt in response. “You saying you’re done?”

Louis grinned and spat into his free hand. “Fuck no.”

He took hold of Niall’s cock from behind, stroking him firmly while still prodding inside his hole. Louis was pleased when Niall was fully hard in just a few seconds. He leaned in and withdrew his fingers only to spit generously onto Niall’s hole, working them back in as he reminisced. 

“I think I fingered you for an hour before you let me stick my cock inside you.”

Nostalgia had Niall moaning and even fucking his cock into Louis’ hand. He was such a sweet boy. Niall was their historian, he remembered everything. It made Louis feel warm all over to think about how Niall clung to every single memory—literally. The Irish lad had bashfully shown them the contents of an entire steamer trunk of keepsakes. The sentimental little bugger had gone so far as to keep the bloody _condom wrapper_ from the first time he’d had sex with each of them. It was ridiculous, but none of them had laughed.

Niall cherished them, and that didn’t feel funny—it felt like a gift.

“ _Louis!_ ”

He was startled out of his reflection, and the task at hand, when Alberto yelled.

Niall had cursed in surprise, too, and pushed his hands underneath himself so he was on all fours. The two of them listened carefully, because the guard’s tone had a distinct edge.

“Get out here _right now._ ”

Normally Louis would argue, especially if he was in the middle of one of his boyfriends, as he was now. But he knew Alberto well, not to mention trusted him with his life, and that was his “no games” voice. He pulled his fingers from Niall and let go of his cock, climbing to his feet and helping Niall up. Louis tucked himself back into his shorts and watched Niall do the same; he tried to brush some of the dirt and leaves off Niall but quickly gave up. 

Niall grabbed his hand as they walked towards Alberto’s voice. He certainly wouldn’t admit to being nervous, but Alberto’s tone had Louis on high alert. He squeezed Niall’s hand as they left the trees and the guard came back into view.

“ _Stop._ ”

Alberto’s warning was forceful and the two of them shrank back into the cover of the woods. 

The guard shook his head and gestured to them. “Let go.”

Louis frowned but reluctantly let go of Niall’s hand. What the hell was going o—he and Niall both looked up quickly at the sudden chorus of laughter, and Louis realized what had Alberto in a panic. A group of frat boys had descended into the park for some late night football and public drinking. 

“It’s ok,” he reassured Niall, the other boy pressed close behind him. 

Alberto spoke more calmly. “Come on, we can get a McDonald’s on the way back to the hotel.”

Louis scampered to his guard with Niall close behind, and the big man gave them a squeeze under each arm.

“They don’t have a clue,” Alberto said, referring to the pack of bros on the other side of the clearing. “But we couldn’t risk them hearing Louis, could we?”

Niall laughed immediately, and Louis shrugged off Alberto’s arm as if he was offended. The feeling turned genuine as he watched the lads and realized it was _his_ ball they were kicking around.

“That’s _my ball!”_   he proclaimed, looking up at Alberto to remedy the situation.

The guard sighed at him. “You have a dozen more on the bus.”

Louis frowned. He could afford a _million_ footballs, but it was the principal. Alberto could tell he didn’t want to let it go, because the guard put his arm around him again and pulled him in close like he wasn’t going to let him go anywhere.

Niall skipped ahead of them as he agreed with Alberto. “Forget the ball, Louis—although those lads look well fit, maybe we should go chat them up.” Niall turned to face them, walking backwards and waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Louis scowled at him. “You’re such a slut, Niall,” he accused, before adding, “You should have pitched that tent while we were still in the woods.”

Niall tilted his head in confusion before looking down and realizing his erection was very much part of this conversation. Louis rolled his eyes at Niall’s high, embarrassed laugh, but snickered when he saw Alberto’s pained expression.

Basil seemed relieved when they climbed the hill and he put a hand on Niall’s shoulder. “Did you get it all out of your system?”

Louis smirked at the guard’s question. “Well,I did, but Niall—“

He was cut off when Alberto gave him a playful shove towards the open door. Louis followed after Niall as they climbed into the back seat. This time, Basil sat with them, possibly because Alberto had had enough of their bullshit for one night—or because he knew Niall was hard and had no problem sacrificing Basil to that awkward situation.

 

***** ***** ***** ***** *****

 

Niall was glad that Louis was between him and Basil, because his damn erection wasn’t going anywhere (persistent as always). They found a drive-thru, and Niall felt a little awkward resting his bag of McDonald’s on his lap. He wasn’t sure if it was the warmth of the bag, or just the smell of his Big Mac, but his cock was throbbing now. At least eating was a distraction. 

When they got back to the hotel, Basil took his coat off and wrapped it around Niall as he hopped out of the car. Niall was confused, but he beamed up at Basil as the older man did the coat up. 

The guard gave him a comical look and explained, “You’re a mess. Don’t want to risk someone getting a photo in the lobby. What would the tabloids say?”

“Do you think they’d guess I was fuc—” Niall laughed when Alberto cuffed Louis to shut him up as they entered the hotel. Fortunately, the hotel lobby was relatively quiet, and they made it onto the elevator and to their floor without incident.

Basil escorted them back to Niall’s room. “You have a show tomorrow night,” were his last words, which meant they should go to bed. First things first, Niall thought, as he palmed his outraged erection.

“Where do you think _you’re_ going!” he exclaimed, when Louis tried to walk away. He grabbed him by the arm to stop him and Louis batted his lashes innocently.

“You heard Basil, we have a show tomorrow night.”

Niall kept a tight grip on Louis’ arm while he fished his keycard out of his pocket. He jammed it into the lock and shoved the door open. “Get in here,” he growled, dragging Louis inside.

Once the door was safely closed, Niall threw his arms around Louis and kissed him eagerly. He pushed his poor erection against the other boy, groaning with relief at the small amount of friction. Niall stumbled with Louis toward the bed, but the Donny lad balked before they could get there.

“Niall, we’re filthy,” Louis protested. 

He wanted to argue, but Niall knew he was wearing half the forest under Basil’s coat.

“My balls are already turning blue,” Niall whined pitifully.

He pouted when Louis tutted and set his bag of fast food on the night table before grabbing his hand. Niall followed obediently and perked up when Louis took him into the bathroom and got the shower going.

“Strip,” Louis ordered.

Niall did so immediately, shedding his clothes until it was just him and his raging erection. Louis looked at it with amusement as he spoke. “Still going strong, eh?”

Niall lifted his chin proudly and told him, “Irish blood.”

Louis snorted before pulling him into the shower. Once inside, Niall put his hands on Louis immediately, kissing at his sharp collarbones. He nearly wailed in frustration when Louis stopped him.

“Patience, Nialler, I—”

“Are you _fucking_ with me—”

“Well, that’s the _plan_ , if you let me clean you up first.”

Niall huffed. He stood like a good boy for Louis, while the other boy soaped and scrubbed him. His erection stood in protest the whole time. 

His heart started to race when Louis kneeled to wash the dirt from his legs. His knees were especially dirty, but Niall shifted his weight when the boy at his feet started to soap them up. Louis ran his thumb gently down the length of Niall’s scar and looked up at him as he asked, “How’s the knee?”

Niall shied away from the question. He was a little sore from all the running around, but he didn’t want to admit that to Louis.

His boyfriend pet his knee and didn’t ask again. When he finished, Louis stood up and kissed Niall sweetly. “I love you, Niall—tonight was _sick_.”

“Yeah, so sick, and I love you, too.”

Niall kissed him back and purred when Louis hugged him close. They embraced under the hot spray of the shower for a moment before Louis whispered, “You’re alright, yeah?”

Niall sighed—of course he appreciated Louis’ concern, but he didn’t want to talk about it right now, he had _other_ things on his mind. He pushed his ever-present erection against Louis’ hip and turned his head to kiss him before Louis could press him any further. Niall reached up and got a fistful of Louis’ hair as he deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue into his mouth. 

Louis moaned in defense, and Niall pulled away, speaking seriously. “Get out of the shower.”

Louis didn’t talk back this time and turned the shower off before climbing out. Niall caught him before he could leave the bathroom, forcing him up against the counter. Louis squeaked as Niall bent him over the counter, humming excitedly.

“You’re hot when you’re desperate, Niall.”

He looked up when Louis spoke and saw him staring at their reflection in the mirror. Niall narrowed his eyes, because he wasn’t just desperate, he was _dying_. He reached over to his wash bag and dug inside, pulling out a condom and a small tube of lubricant.

“You keep condoms and lube in your wash bag?”

“You keep them in your _sock.”_

Louis giggled when Niall fired back. This explained why Harry once complained he’d accidentally brushed his teeth with lube—Louis had just thought the curly haired boy was a nutter.

Niall rolled the condom on in a hurry and lubed himself up before pushing two slick fingers inside Louis to stretch him. The other boy hissed and arched his back, watching Niall in the mirror as he spoke. “Don’t worry about that, just _fuck me._ ” Niall hesitated a moment, and Louis added, “I’ll be fine, I’m a much better bottom than you.” 

He rolled his eyes at Louis’ not-so-humble brag, but he didn’t contest it because, well, he knew it was true. 

Niall was also grateful for the go-ahead, because if he didn’t cum soon, his balls were going to explode. He grabbed hold of himself and Louis’ hip, tucking his cock-head between the other boy’s full cheeks. Louis reached back when Niall didn’t hit his mark right away, angling him properly. The moment Niall felt it, he thrusted aggressively inside, and Louis cried out loudly. 

If his topping style could be summarized in one word, it’d probably be: jackhammer. Niall couldn’t help himself, once he was balls deep inside a tight heat, there was no holding back. He was grateful that Louis was as good as he claimed, because he didn’t beg for mercy as Niall’s hips snapped violently against him. Maybe Louis was returning the favour for the way he took it at the park—Niall was too distracted to think about it.

He groaned deeply as he fucked into Louis; his ass felt so snug and warm around his cock, and it was driving him mental, especially in his current state.  Niall grabbed hold of Louis’ shoulders for even greater leverage, gritting his teeth as his thrusts accelerated. He looked up into the mirror and grunted at the sight of Louis—he was flushed and panting, his face twisted as he moaned wantonly.  

Louis must have felt him staring, because he opened his eyes and met Niall’s gaze as he reached down to start jerking off.

“Harder, fuck, Niall. You’re gonna make me come again.”

Niall groaned; not if he _died_ first.

 

***** ***** ***** ***** *****

 

If Niall was feeling sore, he certainly wasn’t showing it. The pain when Niall started to fuck him didn’t last very long, and Louis groaned under Niall’s punishing, delicious pace. He had to brace himself so that the other boy didn’t hammer him right onto the counter and into the mirror. Niall’s enthusiasm and dedication always made up for his lack of grace, that was for damn sure. Louis hadn’t been concerned about his noise level in the park and he certainly wasn’t now, groaning and crying out loudly as Niall fucked him.

Niall’s cock was sliding against his prostate on every second or third stroke, and the strokes were coming faster every moment, which soon had Louis hard. He moaned when he started jerking off and he wasn’t lying when he said Niall was going to make him come again. Prostate stimulation aside, just the full feeling of a cock up his ass was enough to get Louis off.

He breathed hard as he watched Niall, focused and flushed from the nipples up. Louis managed a smirk and shook his hips to test his hold. Niall caught his eye in the mirror before letting go of one shoulder and giving Louis a hard slap on the flank. He hissed at the reprimand but smirked again before dropping his head with a groan. Niall’s thrusts were getting more erratic, and Louis whined at the loss when he suddenly dismounted.

He watched in the mirror as the other boy tore the condom off, stroking madly with his left hand. Niall side-stepped Louis as he started to come, so that Louis wouldn’t get in the way as he squirted clear across the counter and painted the mirror. Louis chewed his lip as he watched the copious amount of Niall’s cum start to run down the glass.

He grunted and closed his eyes when he came, far less impressively than Niall, but incredibly satisfying. He slumped across the counter as he let go of his cock, resting as he softened.

“Worth the wait, Niall?”

He opened his eyes when Niall laughed, smiling at the other boy’s elated expression. Niall looked like he just came for the first time in a decade. Louis straightened and reached to grab some toilet paper, using it to wipe the lube from his bum before tossing it into the toilet. 

“Crappy late night TV?” he suggested. 

Louis pursed his lips when Niall nodded agreeably but had the slightest limp as he left the bathroom. He followed and paused at the mini-fridge to pick out a couple beers before joining Niall in bed. They clinked bottles after opening them, taking a long drink. Louis leaned over to snatch his bag of McDonald’s—wisdom had told him not to eat until _after_ taking care of Niall at the hotel. He scooted close to Niall and dug in while the other boy flipped through the channels.

They both looked up when the door chirped as it unlocked. Louis smiled around a mouthful of burger when Liam appeared.

“Payno!” Niall greeted him fondly. Liam grinned at them both and Louis patted the bed invitingly.  Liam crawled on and kissed both of them, stealing one of Louis’ french fries as he asked, “Paddy said you boys went out? Where’d you go?” 

Louis swallowed and smirked slyly. “Oh, just to a park near by for a little footie.”

Liam pouted when he tried for another fry, and Louis rejected him with a slap on the hand. “Well, I’m glad you’re back,” he confessed, “I was playing video games with Harry and Zayn, but then they started talking about some _book_ they’re reading and—” He was interrupted as Louis and Niall commiserated with a loud, simultaneous groan.

He stole a fry when Louis was busy taking a sip of beer, and then he got off the bed, going towards the bathroom. “How did you convince Alberto and Basil to take you?” he asked curiously.

Louis smirked and didn’t answer, stifling a laugh when Liam walked into the bathroom. He looked over when the bearded lad walked right back out again.

“Is that _cum_ all over the mirror?”

Niall burst out laughing and Louis cackled. Liam was smiling as he tried to look at Niall with concern. “Are you _alright_ after that?” He doubted most people survived losing that much bodily fluids at once.

Louis glanced over at Niall, answering for him. “He’s just fine—plenty more where that came from, eh Niall?”

The Irish lad was smug as he nodded, but then amended honestly, “Give me like ten minutes, though.”


End file.
